bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bakukid123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untiled.png page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Can you let me know next time you want to use my character in your stories?Kaf2cute (talk) 00:35, February 22, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute i feel like using her in my next stories Okay, I would just appricate if you let me know next time. Kaf2cute (talk) 03:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC)kaf2cute ok won't happen again i just love all the charater.oh! quick question! do you like my charater?they have there own pages.Bakukid123456 (talk) 03:51, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Bakukid123456 Thanks, yes i like your characters. There cool, at least Mariah has some rivals haha. Kaf2cute (talk) 02:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute thanks!Bakukid123456 (talk) 02:26, February 23, 2013 (UTC)bakukid123456 WelcomeKaf2cute (talk) 04:49, February 23, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute which one do you like?Bakukid123456 (talk) 12:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC)bakukid123456 Roxie Steal is my favorite. Kaf2cute (talk) 21:16, February 26, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute thanks,how are the bakugans.Bakukid123456 (talk) 19:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC)bakukid123456 what do you think about my fan-fiction seris bakugan:bakugan legendsBakukid123456 (talk) 14:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC)Bakukid123456 Can't wait to read it, you can add my characters in it if you want.Kaf2cute (talk) 06:06, March 20, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute Thanks can't wait to read it. Kaf2cute (talk) 05:23, April 12, 2013 (UTC)Kaf2cute Excuse me, in what anime does Angel come from? Cattleya12 (talk) 05:19, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks. Cattleya12 (talk) 23:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) I am on Fanfiction.net Hi, i am on fanfiction.net as Mysterygirl12345678902 sure we can rp I'm really sorry i haven't reply in a long time I was all over the place. Kaf2cute (talk)Kaf2cute Okay, Then. Do you want to start? Bakukid123456 (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC)Bakukid123456 Bakukid123456 (talk) 01:57, July 27, 2014 (UTC) you can start00:57, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Kaf2cute (talk)kaf2cute oh I want to join your wiki Pokemon ego tournamentKaf2cute (talk) 01:02, July 29, 2014 (UTC)kaf2cute Mariah and Shadow was looking around Vestroia for some new Bakugan to capture, "next time Spectra sends me on a mission he better make sure its someone who can drive right..." she mumbles to herself then looks down and spots Zoey walking around "Well well...a human victim" she grins. Kaf2cute (talk) 16:25, July 31, 2014 (UTC)kaf2cute "Land the ship Shadow..." said Mariah instead Shadow makes the ship teeters and hits the ground. "I mean land it carefully not to make me dizzy." her bakugan floats in the air in front of her looking at the strange girl. "Mariah its a human." she tells her. Mariah regains her composer and dusts herself off, "who are you human?". Shadow laughs manically at this. "the Battle Brawlers resistance huh...this is our lucky day." said Mariah pulls out her bakugan "Gate card set." she sets the gate card into the ground. Helen was watching from behind a boulder. Mariah's gauntlet glows "You don't have one of these do you little girl?" she asked "Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand Hao's Cleopatra!" Her Bakugan roars like a Jaguar. "Princess Mariah let me take her down!" Haos cleopatra said. "Be my guess, Ability card activate. Queen's paw!" Mariah said, Cleopatra's powerlevel went up by 200gs as Jewels fire from her paws at darkus Angel. "Let's see how this goes." Helen said watching the brawl from behind a boulder. "I see so you can brawl...No worries. Ability activate Rosetta Stone" said Mariah while Shadow Prove watched the battle as well. The attack hit your bakugan knocking it down. (Did you hear quizilla close down, so now I can't post up any stories.) I was having the best ideas to you, eh? Okay, as you wish, Alice Gehabich and Daisy Makimoto are the two people who don't brawl, they don't have any Bakugan, neighter even the Darkus Exedra and/or Subterra Clayf, so this is it! I am now the villainous Darkus N.E.X. Dragonoid, I was talking, I came to destroy all the Vestroias, gwa ha ha ha ha!!! ( hey sorry i havent been here much want to rp on email instead?) Kaf2cute (talk) 00:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC)Kaf2cute